


Waking A Demon Up

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Series: New Year's Eve [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorkable, Agender Character, Alternate Canon, Bathroom Sex, Canon Rewrite, Cute, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Ice Cream, Kissing, Large Cock, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Other, Reconciliation Sex, Restaurants, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: You're Not Completely Sure Of The Way You Feel About Belphie... This New Year's Eve Game Might Be The Perfect Opportunity For You To Clear Things Up With Him...
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: New Year's Eve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072232
Kudos: 12





	Waking A Demon Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By Chapter Two Of The New Year's Eve Event. Protagonist Is Gender Neutral. Like In The Game. Belphegor Is Really Cute And A Little Bit Scary. Like In The Game. Enjoy !

. You're not sure how to feel about him. The guy did murder you. In an alternate timeline, sure... But he still did it. He killed you. You saw your broken bruised body lying on the floor of the hall. A sight that will forever haunt you. But at the same time... You have had the time to learn of another side of him. A side that makes you care about him. A vulnerable, touching, hurt side that makes you want to comfort him. So you're torn. You're still mad at him for killing you. Of course. But… You also want to move beyond that. Can he be so cute when he wants to be. You can tell that he has been trying really hard to patch things up. And you have done everything that you could to encourage him. Kept your struggle to yourself. Have not being cold to him. Have not turned him down. You can't help but wonder... How would you feel if you were in his shoes ? Wouldn't you want to be given a second chance ? Wouldn't you have the right to one ? If you were willing to do everything that you could to earn it ?  
All these thoughts are racing trough your mind like a maelstrom as you sit in front of him in the cozy little cafe he invited you to. You realize just how extraordinary this is. For him, not just to have gotten out of his beloved room... But also of the mansion. In broad daylight ! He's doing this for you. Because he wants to share something special with you. He smiles at you as the two of you dig trough the massive ice cream that he ordered. He looks really cute right now. Like... Really cute. You can tell that he is doing everything that he can to make sure that you're having a good time. The Belphie that you're eating with at the moment... That's the one who loves circuses more than anything in the world. The one that is adorable beyond belief and can make your heart melt a little. So why ? Why is it that you still feel conflicted ? Why can't you just forgive him ? Move on ?  
\- Belphegor : It's really a... Yawn... Mouthful... Isn't it ?  
\- You : Yeah... It certainly is...  
\- Belephegor : You... Yawn... Are liking it... Aren't you ?  
\- You : Oh yeah... I love ice cream... It's a nice appetizer.  
He looks at you. Seeming rather confused by your statement. And also half-asleep. As usual. But you have an idea as to how to wake him up.  
\- Belphegor : An... Appetizer ? What ? Yawn... What do you mean by that ?  
You get up and walk up to him. He looks surprised by your sudden change of attitude. But what can you do. He makes you weirdly horny. And you must do something about it. You lower yourself down. And whisper in his ears.  
\- You : I'm hungry now... Because of you... I'm hungry for your fucking cock... Belphie...  
That makes him blush. And frown. He look so shocked. You contain a wicked smile. You got him right where you fucking want him.  
\- Belphegor : You think that you can... Tease me like that... Yawn... Human ?  
Before you have the time to understand what's happening on to you... He grabs you by your collar and drags your ass all the way to the bathroom. That is gender neutral. Of course. Because demons are smarter than humans are. He throws you into a booth and locks the two of you up inside of it. Your hair is now a mess. Your heart is beating so fucking fast. Your breathing is so loud. It's exhilarating.  
\- Belphegor : So... That's how you... Yawn... Want to play... Uh ?  
You don't give him the time to say something else. You jump on him and fiercely kiss him. His lips taste so fucking good. Like violet. Damn. You pull out. Catch your breath. He does the same. And you finally get some things out of your fucking chest.  
\- You : I want for things to stop being ambiguous between us... I want to forgive you for what you've done... And I also want to have a taste of the flavor of your fucking balls.  
You can tell that he's about to cry. You get on your knees and pull his pants down. Unleashing his massive seven inches venous cock. Are those brothers something else. Good genetics. He is already hard as a rock. And is still holding his favorite pillow in his left hand. That is so cute ! You salivate. Start to lick his beautiful member as he gently but firmly pets your hair with his right hand. And then you go for it. You suck him fucking good. Play with your tongue. Play with your lips. Worship his fucking cock. Go down on him like on a fucking lollipop. Giggle. As he moans. You playfully pamper that huge veiny cock of his with wet kisses. That are making a poppy sound. He starts to giggle as well. You take a break. Look at him in the fucking eyes. With malice and determination shinning bright in your predatory iris.  
\- You : Let's make those two hours fucking worth it... Shall we ?  
You smile at him. He smiles back. Keeps petting your hair. Gently. Slowly. As you treat his cock with care. The time has come for the two of you to finally make amends.


End file.
